Singing For Hope
by RileysWings
Summary: Katniss Everdeen. The girl everyone knew, until she moves to a California. Running away from her dark past, that left her with a precious gift. When she gets into a Performing Arts school in Cali, she closes herself off not wanting anyone to find out her secret. She wants to go through her year without trouble, but that won't happen with the schools 'Bad Boy' chasing after her.
1. The Dream

**A/U: Ello so here it is the better version of New Coming Talent. But anyway enjoy and if you are an author with experience plzz comment so i can now what i need to do better. Enjoy and R&R.**

**S/O: To my friend that wants me to update. The only reason im doing this. Wuv you! And update!**

**Chapter 1: The Dream...**

**Katniss POV:**

_I was running. _

_From what or who, I don't know. I was running down a street, in tattered clothes and I was bleeding. _

_The blood was running down my leg. I just figured out where it was coming from. _

_I stop when I see someone lying in the middle of the road. It was a little girl, with blonde hair. She had on a white dress, like me, but her's wasn't soaked in blood._

_Prim._

_I run to her and pick her up. I hear someone screaming at her to wake up. I realize it was me screaming. _

_I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around and see him._

_Anger written all over his face. I try to pick up Prim but i'm too late. He tackles me to the ground. I kick and scream ,but he wouldn't budge. He starts punching me in my face telling me to shut up. I stop screaming, but then I start crying. _

_"You want me to do it again?" I shut up, "I thought so." he says._

_He starts dragging me in the same direction I was running from. I was still thrashing around as he dragged me._

_"HELP! HELP!" I scream, but no one is there to save me. Just like every other time._

_He throws me on the sidewalk and picks up something from the ground. _

_I see Prim limping towards us. I get up and start running towards her. _

_Footsteps behind me let me know he was chasing me, but I didn't care I had to get to Prim._

_"DADDY NO!" she screams._

_I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and I drop to the ground. I look up and see him standing over me with a brick in his hand._

_"Dad..." then black out._

I woke screaming my head off, making the whole house wake up and come running into my room...


	2. Hope, Coffee, Love

**A/N: Hello little muppets. Well thanks for anyone who has read this. I plan on making the chapters longer but each chapter be longer. But anyway,**  
**S/O: heartandsoulsinger**  
**Phsco13**  
**XCandenceEverdeenX**  
**Ashleylee987**  
**yolynnjones**  
**sianlawsonblake**  
**HavishhamWard**  
**SpreaYourWings1**  
**Roselopez**  
**TheSparkMellark**  
**NikkiHeat**  
**charlz2606**  
**Littlemissartsi **  
**Thx for following/faving/reviewing! I really appreciate it. On to the chappy! Enjoy R&R**

**Also let me know when I should change the P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES/HG CHARACTERS SUZANNE C. DOES. AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PICTURES.**

**Chapter 2: Hope, Coffee, Love**

Katniss P.O.V

My mom and Prim run into my room.

"Kat. Katniss, calm down." My mom rushes over to me. I push her away and pull prim towards me. My mom leaves out the room with a hurt expression.

"Did you have the dream again?" she whispers.

"Yes."

A sudden cry interrupts her. I walk over to the room across the hall. Picking her up out the crib i gently rock her back in forth sitting in the rocking chair.

Yes. I do have a child, if that's what your thinking. Aeralyn is the best thing that's happened to me other than Prim.

Aeralyn Hope Everdeen.

Her crying stopped so I sit her down in her crib and cover her up with her little music note blanket.

"Are you ok?" Prim was standing at the door. She acts so mature for her age. But I guess it's because she's been through things a 12 year old should never go through.

"Yeah. Just a bit shaken up that's all."

I haven't had that dream since we moved to California.

We walk back into my room and get into the bed.

"He's not here anymore. You don't have to worry about him."

"I know..."

We lay down facing up and just look at the ceiling til we dose off.

* * *

I wake up to Prim's alarm clock blaring Taylor Swift on the radio. Ugh seriously who wants to listen to this at freaking 8 o'clock in the morning.

Walking to the kitchen I see Prim feeding Aeralyn and my mom cooking breakfast. How do these people get up so early. I wonder how i'm related to them, I hate mornings. I kiss Rays head and sit down at the table.

"Morning sweetie. Are you feeling better."

"I'm fine." I snap.

"Here's your food." she sighs walking out the kitchen.

"You could at least act nice Kat." Prim smirks knowing where this conversation.

"Well, I act like her daughter once she starts acting like a mother." I send her a pointed look.

"Mhmm." she looks away smiling slightly.

I roll my eyes and finish my breakfast. I wash my plate and go to my room and look for some clothes to wear. All my clothes are pack except a few clothes that rim left out for me while she helped me pack.

I'm going to a Performing Arts school somewhere up state called, Capitols School of Performing Arts. Or CPA as people call it.

I take a shower and change into me clothes. I had on a gray sweater, black skinnies, a peach hat, and gray ugg boots. It was December so I put on my black leather jacket.

It was a bit girly for me but i'll wear it for prim, and because I don't feel like unpacking anything.

"Katniss, Gale's here!"

I run downstairs to meet my best friend. He was suppose to drop me off at the train station.

"Hey Catnip." I roll my eyes at my nickname.

"Hey Gale."

"You ready?"

"Yup, Now go get my bags pesant!" I point up the stairs sticking my nose up at him, eve though he's like 6 feet tall and i'm only 5'3. Yes I know I am short but oh well.

"Yes ma'am"he salutes like a solider and goes upstairs as I follow behind him. We laugh going into my room and take all my bags into his big black truck. It takes three trips to get all my bags in the truck with Prim's help.

"Jeez, why must girls have so much stuff." Gale whines putting in the last bag.

"OH shutup." I don't have even close to how many things Madge has,, my other best friend.

"Well let's go. Madge's dad is dropping her off at the station to meet us." I nod and walk in my house to say goodbye to my mom. Prim is riding with us to the station.I go to Ray's room and kiss her goodbye and promise to visit her in a few weeks. I say my goodbye to my mom, and she ends up crying and apologizing.

"I promise to take care of her." I just walk away and get into the truck.

"I'm ready." I plaster a smile on my face. Gale gives me a look telling me he knows something is wrong, and well talk about it later.

I miss Aeralyn already. Ohh i know something that could take my mind off of it. I tell Gale and he smirks at me.

We start driving and we all roll down our windows.

"HEY I JUST MEET YOU. SO THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER. SO CALL ME MAYBE."

We blare out lyrics getting crazy looks from people on the street. I sing and point to a random guy walking and and he turns the other way, speed walking. We all laugh and roll up our windows since it was cold outside.

That's what we like to call our 'Golden Tradition'. We sing to random people while in a car. It's pretty fun. You should try it sometimes...or maybe not...cause you could get shot. Hey that rhymed. Anyways...

We get to the station and start looking for Madge. After 5 minutes I find her in a mini coffee shop in the station.

"MADGE!" I yell in her ear sneaking up behind her.

She ends up throwing/spilling her coffee on an innocent by stander, walking by.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry sir." she tries to help him clean off but he just walks into a bathroom with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kat! Why would you do that." She glares and whines at me at the same time.

"Hehe..." I smile sheepishly at her. I mean you gotta admit that was kinda funny.

She storms off toward Gale and Prim leaving me laughing hysterically at the poor man. I quickly stop laughing and catch up with her.

I hear her telling Gale what happened. I chuckle quietly as she tells the story. Oh Madge, my hilarious friend. Gale tries to hide a smile while she rambles on and on about the story.

"Uhhh guys the trains here." Prim says walking up to us.

Oh crap did she say the train was here.

_Yes she did, Stupid._

Oh shut up conscience.

We all quickly grab our bags and run toward the train. I throw all my stuff by me and Madge's seat. I go to the train door and hug Prim and Gale. I wish i had more time but the train is about to leave.

"Bye guys." I say sadly.

"Don't worry Kat. We'll see you soon." Yeah I know...

I smile and wave them goodbye and get back into the train. Madge and I wave from the window as the train pulls off. *sigh* I miss everyone even more now.

I go to our seat and see that we are the only ones on this part of the train. Well that's just great. I put my bags in the seat behind us like Madge did.

"So. Weren't you suppose to be telling Gale something before we left." I smirk at her as we sit down.

"Do I have to..." she whines. "Yes. Yes you do or I will do it for you, and not in a nice way."

"Ahh. Fudge you." she pulls out her Smart Phone and calls Gale on speaker phone. Wish I had an IPhone... She nervously glances at me.

'You can do it.' I mouth to here as I him answer.

"Hello?" he picks up.

"Umm Hi Gale. It's me." she's nervous...

"Hey... What's up. Did you leave something?"

"No i just forgot to tell you something before I left..."

"Oh...Well what is it?"

"Well..." she takes a deep breath "We have been friends for a while, and i have grown to... like you. And I have for a while now ,but I have never had the courage to ever tell you how much i care about you. Even though i know you don't care in the same way that I do. But..."

Silence.

"I love you..." She hangs up.


End file.
